


Laws of Love do Exist

by amoralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, all the fun stuff, and hobi is literally a prince lol, explicit scenes probably u know, jk and jin are shadowhunters, shadowhunters au, tae and chim are warlocks, yoongi and joon and wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/pseuds/amoralec
Summary: Jungkook, a soldier from the Korean Institute is a Shadowhunter. A human with angel blood tasked to protect Mundanes and Downworlders from demonic entities. His best friend, Jin is also a Shadowhunter. Life is peaceful until a threat too great for even the Shadowhunters to combat arises. Jungkook and Jin seek the help of the High Warlock of Seoul, Park Jimin. With the help of others along the way, can they end the threat that is determined to end peace on Earth?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Firstly, if anyone has spent time out of their own day to read this prologue, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Truly, thank you. This is something I've been wanting to write for a while but after muster and the video of Jimin as the owner of the magic shop..radiating big magnus bane energy..i had to do it lmao. 
> 
> Secondly, I'll be aiming for an update once a week. Chapters will be a lottttt longer than this and more detailed obviously which is why it'll take time. I have the story planned fully, just gotta write it now. 
> 
> Thirdly, for fic updates/questions/discussions, you can find me on twitter at @uhyoonki 
> 
> I really wanna finally commit to a long fic, so I'm excited and happy to be doing this!! 
> 
> Please comment thoughts and feelings and leave kutos, it's very motivating!!
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN^0^
> 
> -Charlotte xoxoxoxox

Sweat pours from the edges of his hair, dripping until it gathers at the point of his chin and then falls to the ground. Heavy breathing fills the room as he swings for Jin’s jaw again, only to have his punch blocked and gain a heavy blow to his side. He manoeuvres Jin’s extended arm into a twist and locks it behind his back. He wraps his ankle around Jin’s and applies the right amount of pressure to send them both toppling to the ground.

“Alright, get off,” he huffs, “it’s hurting now.” Jungkook smiles again and releases him. Jin immediately starfishes on the ground, groaning and mumbling curses.

“Don’t know why you’re complaining,” he laughs and fetches their bottles of water, “I offered to go with weapons instead of hand-to-hand.” He throws one of the bottles to Jin.

“I’m not always going to have weapons on hand though, am I?” Jin groans as he slowly sits up, downing half the bottle in one gulp.

“True.”

“Besides, you’re the best in hand-to-hand combat, if I beat you, I know I’ll beat anything.” Jungkook laughs and tosses his bottle aside.

“Well we both know the outcome would have been very different if you chose weapons,” Jin smirks.

“I know.” Jungkook smiles back and shakes his body out of rest.

“Round two, then?” Jin scoffs and falls back down.

“Did you activate your stamina rune or something, go to hell.”

“Honestly, I didn’t,” Jin tilts his head to glare at him, “just had a nice sleep that’s all.”

“Nice for some.” All thoughts of round two disappear and Jungkook migrates to the floor next to Jin.

“I thought you said they stopped.”

“They did for a while,” he continues, “but last night, it was like…” He stops, taking a deep breath.

"What?”

“It was like it was all pent up. Like ‘hah, we let you have some time off from these scary-ass nightmares, now have the equivalent of hell’ something like that.” He finishes.

“Jin,”

“JK I’m not going.” He interrupts.

“But they could help, the silent brothers deal with this kind of stuff all the time.” He pleads.

“Jungkook, nightmares are a normal thing people have. It’s not worth the hassle of getting medical leave and then the travel. I can’t be bothered.” Jungkook was prepared with further arguments but stopped when Jin started digging his stele out of his pocket.

“Are you hurt?”

“Not me, you are dumbass.” Jungkook stared dumbly at him. Jin point to his hand, where the skin over his middle knuckle had split.

“Shit.” Jin sniggers and rolls the sleeve of Jungkook’s shirt up to reveal his iratze rune. He traces the rune with his stele and the wound heals shut.

The iratze rune has saved his ass more times than he could count. He smiles and strokes the shining rune embedded into his arm. He recounts the times where, so adrenalin-ridden from a fight, he hadn’t noticed he was hurt and Jin scolded him and healed him. Jin yawning pulls him from his stupor.

“Go have a nap.” He pulls himself up to stand and reaches his arm out, Jin grabs onto it and he hulls him up too.

“I’m good, a mission will probably come through five minutes after I’m dead to the world.” Jungkook shrugs.

“Have it your way, but if a demon beats you up because you haven’t gotten enough beauty sleep, I won’t be saving you.”

“The saddest part of that statement is you saying I need beauty sleep.” He laughs and exits the training room.

The Seoul Institute is constantly alive. There’s always someone running, someone cursing. There’s always the clang of weapons hitting weapons and technology being overworked feverishly. To Mundanes, this place is simply a ruin from the Joseon Dynasty; decrepit and beyond any repair. The glamour shielding the building hides the true world inside. For Jungkook, this place is home. The base and home for all Shadowhunters in Seoul. Every room is lavished in with gadgets and technology that Mundanes are centuries away from achieving. Monitors with digital, interactive maps of Seoul hang in the air, glitching as someone passes through them. It is all for the sole purpose of protecting humankind.

Jin rests his arm over Jungkook’s shoulders as they walk toward a monitor in the centre of the main mission control room. Jungkook sets his sight on the city he loves and begins to scan the map, Jin quietly falling into the same routine. The minutes pass by until Jin taps his arm and immediately points to an area of the map.

“There.” Jungkook notices the specks of red fading in and out of the map.

“Soo-ae, has anything been reported near,” Jungkook squints and hones into the location name written within the hologram, “Hangang Park?” He turns to look at where she’s handing out missions.

“I’ll check, one moment.” He bows his head and turns to Jin.

“Probably won’t be anything. Warlock or something.” Jin nods and they fall into a battle of rock-paper-scissors as they wait for the verdict. Jin is celebrating his victory when Soo-ae yells at them from across the room.

“Jungkook!” They straighten immediately and meet her as she bolts toward them.

“What is it?”

“Mundane Emergency Services were contacted thirty minutes ago about a kid who collapsed at Hangang Park, they’re there now.” She heaves in a breath.

“So, no demonic activity?” Jin questioned.

“After hacking into the emergency call from the kid’s mother, what she described,” she pauses, “magic.”

“A warlock did it?” Jungkook accused.

“We don’t know. It’s magic. That’s all we’re certain of. Here’s the transcript of the call from the mother,” she hands Jin the file and he immediately opens it and pulls out the document, “I’ve informed the Head.”

“Do we have clearance to go?” Jungkook pressed.

“She hasn’t gotten back to me yet,” Soo-ae nibbles her lip, “She went to Idris for a meeting.”

“Then you give us clearance,” Jungkook is losing hold of the very last of his patience, “you have the authority.” She’s about to protest when all three catch sight of the orange orb flying their way. Jin quickly steps back as the fire message shoots past him. Soo-ae catches it, the fire fading into a piece of paper. She unfolds it and her eyes scan across it. She inhales and locks eyes with Jungkook.

“You have clearance.” Jin and Jungkook sprint toward the weapons room and attach their thigh, chest and arm harnesses over their clothes.

It’s a routine they’ve mastered over years of working together. They work in sync as they throw their weapons toward one and other and attach them to the appropriate places, never uttering a word. When they’ve geared up, they run down the stairs and into the garage.

“Bike today?” Jungkook smirks. Whipping the cover off a sleek, black motorcycle. He pulls his stele out, preparing to glamour it.

“I’m driving.” Jin swings his leg over and settles onto the seat. Jungkook draws the glamour onto the seat space behind Jin and in turn, sits.

“Shame, I haven’t written my will yet.” Jungkook loops his arms around Jin’s waist as he starts the engine.

“Brat,” Jin replies. Jungkook laughs as they speed out of the garage and onto the streets of Seoul.


	2. The Rune

The distant flashes of neon lights draw closer as they home in on the park. Jungkook silently curses as more emergency service vehicles and Mundanes appear the closer they get. The park is in a state he’d never witnessed before; cloaked in panic and noise. As if Jin could hear his thoughts, he speeds and reaches the park within seconds. He swerves to a stop, a safe distance away from the crowds of people gathered near a set of steps that overlook the Han River. They get off the bike and leave it to thud onto the ground as they sprint toward the scene, making sure to avoid contact with anyone in their way. They reach the crowd swiftly and as Jungkook begins the tedious task of getting through everyone to reach the boy, Jin hovers around the paramedics and collects the information they do or don’t know.

Jungkook worms his way through, having a too-close encounter with a child swinging their arms in the air. There’s a team of five paramedics and two police officers, kneeling on the floor beside the boy. Their hands are busy, injecting him with medication, placing ice packs on his neck and forehead; fanning him down rapidly as he lays unconscious on the concrete. Amongst the noise, the loudest drone was that of the mothers crying, her sons head slumped in her lap. She’s muttering between each sob, stroking the hair out of his face.

Jungkook tunes it out and focuses on the boy. His condition wasn’t good. A thick sheen of sweat has latched itself onto his skin. The ends of his fingertips, lips and under-eye skin are fading into a purple hue, that grows opaquer as the seconds pass by. He’s breathing, but it’s shallow and it is clearly taking effort to do so. Jungkook squats down by the boy’s feet and scans over his body, noting a scarred symbol embedded into the palm of his hand. A diamond with an X through it. As he continues to evaluate, a stretcher works its way through the crowd, with Jin following behind.

“They have no idea,” he announces, settling next to Jungkook, “they’re thinking it’s an undiagnosed allergy. They’re taking him to the hospital now.” Jungkook nods and watches as the boy is placed on the stretcher and pushed toward the ambulance. Jungkook whips out a piece of paper and begins scribbling down their progress report to the Head.

“It is magic,” he concludes, “but what it is and who did it, I have no idea,” Jungkook sends the fire message.

“It’s not exactly our area of expertise, is it?” Jin scratches the back of his head and watches as the ambulance siren sounds and drives off.

“There was something on his hand,” Jungkook raises his hand and traces it with his finger for Jin to see, “like this.”

“I’ve never seen that rune before.” As Jungkook was about to agree, a fire message returns and he reaches out to catch it. He pries open the note. As he reads, a small amount of dread churns in his stomach.

“What did she say?” He simply passes the note to Jin as he stomps off in the direction of the bike.

_Jungkook,_

_I have run the rune through the system, it is not there. This isn’t something known to Shadowhunters. I and members of the Clave agree that this matter is not one we can keep contained to Shadowhunters. As the rune is one of magical sources, Jin and yourself have been given clearance to involve Park Jimin. DO NOT tell him any more than is necessary, simply confirm the rune and nothing more._

_He will be paid for his information._

A loud cackle from Jin echoes throughout the park.

Jungkook scowls and lifts the bike to a standing position and gets on, turning the keys to ignite the engine once more. Jin is heaving in breaths as he staggers towards the bike and climbs on behind Jungkook, wiping the tears from his eyes as he settles. 

“This is the greatest day of my life.” Jungkook speeds off without warning, leaving Jin to flail behind him.

They arrive at Jimin’s house far too quickly for Jungkook’s liking. The intimidating size of the wooden double-door entrance looming over him. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other and fiddles with the zip on his leather jacket. Jin is doodling the rune on the back of a leaflet he found on the pavement. Jin spares a look at Jungkook, smirking as he tucks the pen back into his pocket.

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.” He snaps and rings the doorbell himself.

“Never said you weren’t,” he wraps an arm around Jungkook’s waist and pulls him into a hug, “wish I’d brought some popcorn though.” Jungkook shoves Jin and rings the bell again.

“Where the hell is he?” He mutters, deciding to just hold the button in, letting the sound ring out continuously.

“Well, if he didn’t hate you before, he sure as hell does now,” Jin slaps his hand away from the bell, finally making the sound stop, “he clearly isn’t home. I’ll come back in an hour or so. Alone.”

“Jin this is my mission too; you can’t just cut me out.”

“No one is cutting you out,” Jin places a firm grip on his shoulder, “warlocks are tricky enough to negotiate with, and this isn’t any warlock. It’s one you’ve had issues with in the past and we need this intel, Jungkook.” Jungkook pouts and spares one last look at the door.

“You’re sure?” He asks, silently relieved.

“Yes. Anyways, what Warlock is going to say no to money and a charming personality.” Jungkook scoffs and they make to leave, stopping immediately when the doors behind them creak open.

“Me.” Jungkook rolls his eyes and turns. Park Jimin has been the High Warlock of Seoul for around twenty-five years. He was instated as such after providing the Clave with information regarding a demon and how to destroy it. Without his input, Earth would be a large gravestone spinning through the solar system. Jungkook had heard stories about him, this aloof man who did one good deed years ago. He tries to judge people himself, but in this one instance, all the stories were completely true.

And now, looking at him, two years since the last time he, unfortunately, had to do so, the same flurry of emotions flood. The confusion was always first. Because who dresses like that in reality. The flowing silk suits, the bright obnoxious colours mixed with dark hues of black and grey. Make-up delicately swiped across his eyelids, nails and cheeks. Long earrings that brush across his shoulders, pulling at the lobes of his ears. The curly hair that must change colour every other day. Today it’s blonde. Jungkook always imagines dressing as he does on a mission, trying to fight in tight dress pants and chokers. 

His teeth grit when he spies the smug smile.

Second, it was anger. If only an assumption, Park Jimin walks on this Earth like he’s the tallest, brightest and most important thing on it. He’s the type that’ll be offended if you don’t offer to hold the door open for him, but when you do offer, he’s offended that you think he can’t do it himself. There’s no win. And that is exactly what company with Park Jimin provides. Losses.

Jin stutters, “Jimin, lovely to see you. I don’t think we’ve had the honour of meeting! I’m Kim Seokjin.” He takes large strides to where Jimin is leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded, and head tilted; eyes drilling into Jungkook’s soul. Jin holds his hand out, waiting patiently. Jimin spares it a glance but ignores the offer.

“Yes, you’re here to…what was it? Charm me?” Jin blushes furiously under Jimin’s stare.

“Well, that was just a little joke, like just kidding around.” Jimin goes to speak again, his grin getting bigger the more flustered Jin gets. 

“If you were in, why didn’t you answer the door?” Jungkook barks, moving Jin to stand behind him. Jimin feigns a gasp. 

“It speaks,” he smiles, “I was with a client. Also, the thought of entertaining a Shadowhunter and his guard dog wasn’t how I wanted to spend my weekend,” he starts examining his nails, “but you wouldn’t leave, figured it had to be worth my price.” Jungkook glares at him from under his fringe. “Oh, darling stop, you’ll get more wrinkles.” Jungkook balls his fist tight.

“You’re right, it’s important Jimin. A Mundane child is involved.” Jin pleads. Jimin waves his hand in the air, cutting Jin off.

“Yes, yes. No need to guilt-trip me handsome, I’m open all hours,” he winks in Jin’s direction and turns, pushing the door open, “come in.” Jin, still blushing, shrugs and follows behind. Jungkook takes a deep breath and walks in, the door shutting gently after him.

The first thing Jungkook experiences is the smell. It’s like his nose is being hugged but suffocated at the same time. Notes of incense, perfume and things he doesn’t recognise waft through the air of the house. It’s strong and powering and constant. He doesn’t expect Jimin’s house to be as dark as it is. The windows are draped in curtains and fabrics, so only a thin frame of sunlight can be seen around the window. There are around ten bookshelves pasted against the walls, all filled with books and binders. There are art and knickknacks at every corner and space of each room. Busy, and full. Jungkook hates it.

He keeps his opinions on Jimin’s décor choices to himself and follows them into the sitting room. Jimin extends his arm out and hurries them to the couch. He hovers until Jin sits first, following suit. 

“Anybody up for drinks?” Jimin asks, sauntering to a table that holds more alcohol than a bar does.

“No,” Jin squeaks, “we don’t drink on duty.” Jimin tuts and busies himself with a cocktail shaker.

“How dull.” he pours liquid from seven different bottles into the shaker and stirs it, before emptying it into a wine glass, humming as he makes his way to the armchair placed directly opposite the couch. He tucks both legs up on the seat and settles. “So, what is it?” Jin is still spaced out, nibbling nervously at his bottom lip. Jungkook huffs and snatches the leaflet from him.

“This.” Jungkook stretches his arm toward him. Jimin raises an eyebrow and places his glass on the coffee table that separates the couch from the armchair. He takes the leaflet and laughs.

“Free egg rolls for every order over 12,000 won? Are you asking me on a date, Jeon Jungkook?” He smirks.

“Absolutely not, turn it over.” Jimin laughs again, turning the paper. His smile drops immediately. The smell in the air turns icy and Jungkook jabs his elbow into Jin’s side. Jin straightens up. 

“Do you know the rune?” Jin presses. Jimin doesn’t take his eyes off it.

“I do. I haven’t seen it for some time, I must admit. This magic is…” Jimin throws the paper on the table and picks up his drink again, sitting back.

“Well?” Jungkook snaps.

“Shut it, take your time Jimin.” Jin smiles kindly at him. Jungkook rolls his eyes and sits back.

“I believe the first time this particular mark was brought to my attention was in the late 1900s,” Jimin sloshes the drink in the glass, “I was intoxicated at the time, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it during the days that passed. Eventually, I moved on. I haven’t seen it since.” Jimin finishes the rest of his drink in one.

“You mean, you have no idea what that is?” Jungkook sighs, getting up. “Well, thanks for nothing. Jin, we need to go.” 

“Jin, if you could please ask your guard dog to sit,” Jungkook has venom on the tip of his tongue, “I never said I didn’t know anything about it.” Jin pulls the sleeve of his jacket and begs him silently to endure it for a few more minutes. Jungkook sits again.

“You should give him a treat,” Jungkook scowls, “anyways, before I saw the mark, there had been an incident.”

“An incident?” Jin questions. Jimin hums and stands, going to fix himself another drink.

“World War… it wasn’t a fun time for anyone.” Jungkook notes more alcohol is definitely in the second drink.

“But that was mundane business.” Jimin walks back to the chair, laughing.

“You think Downworlders and Shadowhunters weren’t affected by it at all. Our world exists alongside theirs. We share the same Earth, materials. When there’s a threat on our end, there is a threat on theirs. And vice versa.”

“It’s true, Jungkook. I remember reading about it in a history book. Many Shadowhunters fought alongside Mundanes. And died.”

“Downworlders too. But I suppose Shadowhunters would leave that detail out of your history books…”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Jimin smiles, and not unkindly.

“It's alright darling. Shadowhunters will always erase our good deeds, we’re used to it.” Jimin sips his drink and continues, “once both Shadowhunters and Downworlders started to help Mundanes in any way that was possible, without exposing our world, a fraction was formed. They were against any sort of involvement to help the Mundanes.” 

“Why would they think that?” Jungkook questions. 

“Believed it would make for a better world if Mundanes, well…”

“Died.” Jimin nods.

“It was fairly innocent until they started murdering Mundanes and using the war as a cover-up. The Clave and representatives of Downworlders soon found out and executed them.” Jin nods and looks at the rune again. 

“And where does the rune fit into all this.”

“I was shown the mark at a Warlock bar. Clearly trying to pick up more members.”

“Why do you keep saying mark?” Jungkook pries “What does it do?” Feeling the time passing, Jungkook wants the answers to report back to the Head. Jimin laughs, defeated.

“It isn’t a rune,” Jin and Jungkook stare at him dumbly, “oh please, The Clave knows everything, if that was a rune, they’d know about it.”

“Then, what is it?”

“The symbol of the fraction. Look,” Jimin picks up the piece of paper, “the top of the diamond, the two side points and the bottom point; Warlocks, Werewolves, Seelies and Shadowhunters…”

“Shadowhunters were in the fraction too!” Jungkook squawks looking at Jin.

“What, you think angel blood makes you all good people?” Jimin narrows his eyes.

“No, but,”

“I can ensure you, Shadowhunters participated in this. The Clave covered their backs well for the most part. But warlocks who were alive then, never forgot.” Jungkook hangs his head. He isn’t an idiot. Shadowhunters have caused many issues in the past, even in the present. Not five years ago, some tapped Shadowhunter in America called Valentine was trying to kill everyone. He’s aware that sometimes, people just turn bad.

“And the X in the middle?” Jin asks.

“Mundanes,” Jimin answers. Jungkook looks at the symbol, a sickness rising to his throat. All parties, crowding Mundanes to kill them. He looks away and pulls the sleeves of his jacket down.

“So, the symbol has shown up on a kid who collapsed at the park, what does that mean.” Jimin’s silence answers the question.

“The fraction is back.” Jin supplies.

“Or it never went away at all,” Jungkook adds. Jimin nods and stands.

“Well, I’ll go get my coat.” He struts out of the room. Jin and Jungkook spare a glance and rush after him.

“Where are you going?” Jin asks.

“You mean, where are _we_ going?”

“We?” Jimin nods and pulls his arms through a thin, long coat.

“Hospital. I need to fix that kid and then we need to pay my friend a visit. He knows more than I do. Taehyung.” Jungkook starts to panic, remembering the instruction given to him by the Head.

“I don’t think so. You’re not be involved.” Jimin scoffs and puts on some boots. 

“You already have involved me. If you want that kid to die, then sure, I’ll stay here. If you don’t want to know more, then I won’t take you to Tae.” Jimin fixes his hair in the mirror hanging on the wall as if the answer was just confirmed.

“We can get another warlock and we can see Taehyung ourselves.” Jungkook smiles smugly. Jimin turns and looks him up and down, slowly.

“Is that so?” Jungkook nods.

“He’s joking, please come along.” But Jimin doesn’t budge, neither does Jungkook. The glaring doesn’t waver, even as Jimin starts closing the distance between them.

“Perhaps, Jungkook, if you cast your mind back to the night we first met, you’d do well to remember there is no warlock like me,” Jin is holding back laughter as Jungkook’s cheeks turn a soft red, “I have a special dislike for your kind, but I’ll put up with it. Taehyung however…” Jimin smiles, “would nuke you before you could reach his front door.” Jin laughs then, upon seeing the horrified expression on Jungkook’s face. Jimin backs off, satisfied in his victory.

In one swift and fluid motion of his hands, a portal appears. Loose pieces of paper start flying around the room, one hitting Jungkook in the face.

“You’ll both have to hold onto me.” Jimin states.

“We have our bike; we’ll meet you there.” Jungkook swats at the paper that won’t leave him alone. Jimin rolls his eyes and grabs onto both their arms quickly and pulling them through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, life got crazy. 
> 
> I got a job and it's just been non-stop. This isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but I wanted to get something up because it's been way too long. 
> 
> I'll try and get better at managing my time. Sorry again, I hope you enjoyed it xox 
> 
> \- Charlote


End file.
